Polvo, cenizas y lápidas viejas
by somnie
Summary: Ya terminó la guerra, pero para Malfoy aún no ha acabado, en sus sueños lo persigue cada noche y su conciencia se calma cada que visita su lápida. Se queda ahí mirándola, sin decir nada, cuando, ELLA aparece... Reto "Sentimientos Encontrados"


Esto es para el Reto "Sentimientos encontrados".

Disaclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, lo demás MIO MIO :)

Aie!

* * *

Miró hacia las letras, no estaban tan viejas como en las demás lápidas. "Descanse en paz: ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE (1881-1997)" se leía perfectamente, y junto a su nombre, su lema en el que afirmaba "_El amor es la magia más importante y más poderosa del mundo". _

Con solo echar una mirada a la lápida polvorosa se le retorció el estómago. Todavía recordaba aquel día, aquel día oscuro donde murió el director.

Ya había pasado tanto tiempo, la guerra había acabado. El bando de Potter había ganado y él había perdido, todo. No decía nada pero lo sentía, no lloraba pero le dolía…

Se miró la marca del brazo, aquella marca que todavía despertaba en sus pesadillas y lo quemaba vivo. Recorrió con el pulgar su piel color hueso. Se estremeció.

Desde entonces nada había sido igual. Aquel Draco Malfoy altivo y prepotente había desaparecido y en su lugar había dejado un fantasma frío, silencioso. Y todos se daban cuenta de eso, pero él no se dejaba ayudar. Nuevo curso, nuevo Malfoy, sonrió amargamente.

Los arboles se mecían a su espalda. A lo lejos, observó que alguien bajaba la colina, hacia el cementerio, hacia él. No se movió.

_Imposible, _era ella. Hermione Granger, el colmo de sus verdades, lo único que lo mantenía con vida. El aire que respiraba, la manzana prohibida que anhelaba.

Un peso aplastante lo tomó por sorpresa. Era muy doloroso verla ahí frente a él tan… vulnerable, por eso evitaba cualquier encuentro con ella, se sabía su horario de memoria para no pasar por los mismos pasillos que ella.

Y aún era más doloroso recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos antes de la guerra. Él había sido un hijo de puta, todo por no mostrar aquellos sentimientos que le bullían en el alma. Se le encogió el corazón.

Nunca se perdonaría por lo que le había hecho pasar, el dolor de ella era entonces el suyo. Cada vez que escuchaba aquella palabra se le caía el alma a los pies. _Sangresucia._

Ahí estaba ella, desprotegida ante él_. _Se había prometido jamás intentar algo con ella, la desesperación de saber a qué se debía su acto de presencia le emocionaba. Pero no debía de permitirse esos privilegios.

– ¿A qué se debe tu… _agradable_ visita Granger? – dijo sin rodeos, si quería mantener su secreto ella tenía que creer que él la odiaba. Siempre era así.

La vio ¿nerviosa?, jugó con la tela de su túnica antes de responder. – Yo… vengo a hablar contigo Malfoy –

– ¿En serio? Pues ya lo has hecho, puedes irte. –

La chica frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior, Draco quiso salir corriendo en ese instante. ¡Acaso no se daba cuenta lo que ese tipo de reacciones provocaban! Rojo suave eran sus labios.

Mientras, los árboles se mecían y el sol se cobijaba en las montañas azules el aire sacudía los rizos de la bruja. Silencio.

– Por favor, Malfoy, es que no puedes seguir así – evitó mirarle a los ojos.

– ¿Seguir así? ¿Cómo? –

– ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? ¡Mírate! Pareces un muerto en vida, ya ni siquiera me molestas, no te importa tu aspecto, además creo que desde el principio del curso me evitas.

Su corazón saltó del pecho. No le hizo caso a las sensaciones que en él despertaban. – ¿En serio?, que yo sepa nunca fuiste algo importante en mi vida, Granger, para andar huyendo de ti. Además lo que pase conmigo no es tu problema.

Nuevamente, se mordió el labio. Hacía frío. Los ojos cadavéricos de Malfoy se clavaron en ella, analizando todos sus movimientos.

Hermione no era tonta. Además lo había espiado las últimas semanas, sabía el por qué él estaba ahí, sabía toda la culpa que él llevaba encima, sabía que estaba ahí por Dumbledore.

Pero dudó en hablar. Cuando por fin lo hizo eligió con cuidado sus palabras:

– Sé por qué estás aquí, Malfoy. Tienes que entender que la muerte del profesor Dumbledore no fue tu culpa. Nunca fuiste malo, simplemente fuiste un cobarde y un peón más de esa guerra –

Sus palabras lo atravesaron como hoja al viento. _Tenía toda la maldita razón._ Su corazón se encogió, desvió por primera vez su mirada lastimera. Algunos pájaros volaron sobre sus cabezas.

– Que no haya matado a Dumbledore no significa que sea bueno –

Por primera vez sus ojos se encendieron. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Aquella chica había tocado en su corazón como ninguna otra persona, algo en su interior le dictaba acercarse a ella. Dio un paso, otro más.

La acorraló contra un árbol y ella no dio algún signo de marcarse, o de gritar cuando sus brazos se situaron a ambos lados de sus hombros, rozándola.

_Malfoy no lo hagas, __aléjate._ Le gritaba una pequeña voz en su cabeza, la acalló tan pronto como apareció. Había perdido los estribos, desde que ella le tocó en donde no debía: en el fondo de su corazón.

Aspiró llenando sus pulmones con el aroma de la chica, impregnando sus fosas nasales. Olía a flores húmedas y sol mañanero. Por su parte el olor de Malfoy le recordó a _polvo, cenizas y lápidas viejas._

Se le erizaron lo vellos de la piel. Sus ojos no se despegaron de los suyos. Cafés y grises, fuego y hielo se encontraron al tiempo que el crepúsculo caía con su manto acogedor –

Dos chicos se buscaban a tientas sin tocarse, dos sueños, dos vidas totalmente opuestas a excepción de algo, los dos necesitaban tanto del uno como del otro.

Sus narices se tocaban y sus pestañas a centímetros se hallaban. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca recorrió con la nariz su clavícula. Ella se estremeció y ahogó un suspiro.

– ¿_D-draco_?

El cuerpo de Draco se tensó en unas zonas más que otras. No supo discernir cuánto impacto le causó que le llamara por su nombre.

Su piel era tan suave y tersa que no se despegó, en lugar de eso tocó con sus labios donde el hombro y el cuello se unen, hasta subir el cuello, haciendo un camino de besos.

Ella no se movió ni respiró hasta que él frotó sus labios cerca de su rostro, jadeó. ¿Cómo era posible que él la hiciera sentir de ese modo?

– ¿En serio crees que soy _bueno_ _Hermione_? – ronroneó con voz gravosa.

La había llamado por su nombre, igualmente. Siempre la recordaba por su nombre, el antifaz era "Granger" hasta el momento.

Esta vez le besó en la mejilla y en la luna de sus labios de manera tan dulce que Hermione pensó, muy lejanamente, que él podría quererle de alguna forma. ¿Draco Malfoy?

– No – lo empujó tan lejos como sus brazos temblorosos se lo permitieron.

Él no dijo nada y aunque le dolió se castigó a sí mismo por permitirse hacer llegado tan lejos. Sabía que ella era Hermione Granger, ella jamás lo iba a aceptar, no siendo Draco Malfoy.

Pero ella no salió corriendo ni mucho menos, se acercó vacilando hasta quedar frente a frente.

Él no se movió. Hermione se puso de puntillas, abrió los brazos y le rodeó las cintura, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Por unos instantes, Draco no le correspondió, ni se quitó. Después la rodeó con cuidado como si temiera romperla.

Hundió su rostro de sus cabellos alborotados. Justo como a él le gustaban. — Gracias – susurró, apretándola más fuerte.

Eso era lo que él necesitaba, antes que un beso, antes que todo. Necesitaba un abrazo, un abrazo de ella, de Granger, con quien soñaba cuando su conciencia se lo permitía. Él necesitaba sentir que a alguien le importaba y que se lo demostraran.

Por un momento supo que iba poder dormir esa noche, y la siguiente si ella se quedaba con él. _Tranquilidad._ Esa era la palabra. Por fin, Draco Malfoy se sentía completamente tranquilo.


End file.
